La razón y el error
by dulceysnape
Summary: TRADUCCION : "es sólo... necesito tenerle cerca de mí. Le amo." Severus S. x Hermione G.
1. capitulo I

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de JK Rowling.**

**Esta historia es de ****Blodeu-sama**** .Yo solo la he traducido con mucho gusto para vosotr s.**

**Capítulo I**

¿Cómo he llegado a ese punto?

Realmente no lo sé.

Era una chica inteligente, hasta que mi vida ha estado marcada por el mismo punto común de la estupidez. 'Como' es una pregunta que no paro de hacerme, buscando incesantemente en los miles de libros almacenados en mi memoria, una respuesta lógica y satisfactoria. Pero debo enfrentarme a la verdad, ahora, así como me enfrento al rostro de él. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la lógica.

Me pregunto también si me casé por amor.

Que demonios, la respuesta es bastante obvia. Sí, me casé por amor, pero no sé si un gran amor vale realmente algo cuando se tiene diecisiete años.

Cuando Ron me pidió matrimonio, en nuestro baile de graduación... cielos, ¡lo amaba tanto! Aquella cara de niño que no sabía lo que hacía con las manos, la viva pasión en sus cabellos color del fuego...

Supe que amaba a Ron en cuarto curso, cuando Víctor y yo nos besamos, todo en lo que yo conseguía pensar era en cómo deseaba que Ron hubiera llegado primero. Yo lo amaba y lo odiaba con la misma intensidad.

De hecho, todo con él siempre fue intenso, peligroso y precariamente pensado.

Cuando nos besamos apasionadamente en medio de la batalla, cuando tuvimos relaciones sexuales en casa de él aquel verano, cuando le dije que sí... nunca hubo una pizca de inteligencia y sentido común en mi relación con Ron.

Y tal vez por eso, cuando estuvimos casados y viviendo juntos, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Mamá me dijo, el día de mi boda, que mi primer año de casada sería maravilloso, y que lo aprovechara bastante.

Nunca imaginé de cuanta razón tenía.

Nuestro primer año fue realmente maravilloso. Hacíamos el amor todos los días, trabajábamos hasta tarde para poder comer y aun así no le dábamos la mínima importancia al cansancio, escribiendo artículos y más artículos científicos para revistas de brujos; y Ron en el departamento con su padre. Aún así conseguíamos divertirnos cocinando juntos y viendo películas muggles en nuestro viejo televisor.

No percibí cuando comencé a desapasionarse por Ron así como no percibí cuando había comenzado a amarlo. Tal vez fue cuando él comenzó a llegar cada vez más tarde en casa a causa del trabajo, o cuando comenzó a insistir para que tuviéramos hijos... hijos que yo definitivamente no estaba preparada para tener. Tal vez fue cuando me di cuenta de que él ya no me tocaba con tanta frecuencia, o cuando ya no me ayudaba en la cocina. Tal vez me di cuenta de que me estaba desapasionando por Ron cuando una persona me dijo que la alumna más brillante que Hogwarts tuvo desde Dumbledore estaba desperdiciando su propia vida como una simple ama de casa.

¡Ais!... me acuerdo de ese día, más detalladamente de lo que me acuerdo del día de mi boda. Lo que es extraño, ya que el día en cuestión no tenía nada inusual solo una ola anormal de calor en el centro de Londres.

Ron estaba una vez más en el trabajo, no se había tomado unas vacaciones para poder juntar un poco de dinero. Me pareció simplemente un desperdicio quedarse en casa cuando, por primera vez en meses, el sol brillaba fuerte en las calles antiguas de la capital. Me vestí con ropa más fresca, un vestido blanco un poco por encima de las rodillas con un escote - en mi opinión - indecentemente grande, y fui pasear.

Mis pies me llevaron directo al Trafalgar Square, uno de los puntos de la ciudad más visitados por turistas con sus camisas floridas y sombreros 'cesta' enterrados en las cabezas. Y aquel día en específico, estaba bastante lleno. Yo pretendía esconderme una vez más dentro del Museo de Arte, pero la ola de personas que entraban en él era aún más aterradora. Entonces me senté en el borde de la fuente leyendo y me quedé observando a la gente, sintiendo un agradable calorcito del sol en mi rostro.

Había dos niños pequeños entrando dentro de la fuente en el oeste, bajo la mirada complaciente de la madre. Dos ancianos, aparentemente amigos desde la primera guerra mundial, sentados codo con codo en un banco alejado, alimentando palomos. Un grupo de turistas hablando un idioma bastante rápido, que sospecho debía ser español, aparentemente decidía que hacer allí. En un pequeño café del otro lado de la calle, una camarera se tropezaba con la propia bandeja, que se derrumbó teatralmente encima del cuello de un hombre vestido completamente de negro.

Me reí de él internamente, debía de estar loco por usar un suéter de cuello con aquel calor. Mi risa murió en la garganta cuando él se levantó enfadado de la mesa e intentó secarse el té de su ropa con una servilleta.

Puedo decir, con total certeza, que Severus Snape es absolutamente diferente a la luz del sol.

Tras un breve momento de vacilación, me levanté y atravesé la calle, en dirección a su mesa, donde la camarera rubia se disculpo por millonésima vez.

-Sabe profesor, usted es la última persona que yo pensaría encontrarme en una concurrida plaza, un día de verano. – Dije en voz baja, detrás de él, así que la camarera se giro alejándose.

Snape saltó nuevamente de la silla, esta vez expresando solamente sorpresa en la mirada, antes de regalarme una sarcástica sonrisa de lado y ofrecerme una silla.

-Podría decir exactamente lo mismo de la señorita... ah, me olvidaba, ahora es señora Weasley, ¿no?

- Sí, ahora es la señora Weasley - Por primera vez, no me sentí orgullosa en decir aquello.

Me senté frente a él y me permití un momento para observarlo. No había envejecido ni una mísera arruga desde el primer día en que yo lo vi, y a pesar de todas aquellas ropas negras cubriéndole la pálida piel, tenía una apariencia saludable. El pelo justo por encima de los hombros estaban agarrados en una cola de caballo , como la de Charlie, y, en mi opinión, no parecían nada grasoso como siempre decían Harry y Ron . Los ojos negros perspicaces descuadrillaban todo mi rostro con una indagación desinteresada en la mirada. No hablamos, hasta que la camarera volvió con una nueva taza de té de manzanilla.

- Pida alguna cosa señora Weasley, por mi cuenta.

Yo habría rechazado, pero tenía sed, sin dinero y... Bueno, yo quería prolongar la conversación.

-Un vaso de zumo de manzana, por favor. – Pedí a la rubia, que me miraba y a mí y a Severus con un toque de decepción. Me pregunté si ella creía que éramos pareja. -Sabe profesor Snape... no lo veo desde hace un año. Desde la última batalla, para ser más exacta.

- Creo que sería un tanto difícil, ya que yo no salgo de Hogwarts y usted parece bastante ocupada con sus artículos... y su marido.

No me gustó el tono con que él dijo 'marido'. Tampoco me sentía cómoda que él leyera mis artículos, la mayoría de ellos se trataba de nuevas pociones y fusiones mágicas, los dos temas que yo sabía que eran su especialidad, y, por supuesto, las otras artes oscuras eran desconocidas para mí.

No era por nada que Severus había conseguido ser espía para Dumbledore durante más de quince años, él era nada menos que un genio y yo nunca había intentado quitarle tal crédito. Él, sin embargo, se llevó el té a los labios y, cuando lo bajó, ya no me miraba, si no a algún punto perdido en la plaza.

-Hallé especialmente interesante aquel sobre los principios mágicos secundarios de la belladona y el modo como separarlos del efecto principal de la planta. En verdad, me ayudó bastante en mi último proyecto.

No voy a mentir, yo quedé extremadamente halagada. Primero, porque ni Ron ni cualquiera de mis amigos más próximos se interesaban mínimamente por mis focos de estudio. Segundo, porque aquella sin duda alguna era la primera vez que recibía un elogio del antiguo profesor.

-¿Estoy hablando con mi viejo Profesor de pociones, aquel que odiaba el sol y me llamaba sabelotodo, en cualquier mínima oportunidad? No lo puedo creer.

-Pero usted es una sabelotodo, señorita Granger - ignoré el hecho de él había olvidado mi nuevo estado civil. - ¿Que profesor tiene la oportunidad de enseñar a alguien, cuando una chica en la clase no para de recitar, letra por letra, libros que ni yo aún me atrevería dar a alumnos tres años más avanzados?

Yo reí, tímidamente. Él también sonrió. Entonces se dio cuenta del gesto y escondió el rostro nuevamente en la taza de té.

-Tampoco yo la reconozco. En la época de la escuela, parecía que moriría antes de usar un escote de esos.

Me sonrojé tan profundamente, que casi me levanto de la mesa para irme. No lo hice, sin embargo. Sólo me reproché por ruborizarme con tanta facilidad y por haber escogido aquel maldito vestido. Esperé para poder hablar, haciéndolo varios minutos después.

- Pociones podría haber sido mi materia preferida, si usted no hiciese tantos comentarios para ser detestable. - Comenté, neutra, bebiendo el primero trago de mi zumo.

-Si yo no fuera despreciable, no estaría tan interesada por la materia.

Era verdad. Snape, cuando era mi profesor, me desafiaba clase tras clase. Y yo nunca dejé de aceptar un desafío.

- Touche - murmuré, desconcertada.

- Granger, yo he estado siguiendo sus artículos y materias de la magia y ciencia nacional, en la revista Fusion Magazine e incluso en aquel periodicucho, gaceta Ciencia Bruja. Y no sólo yo... Minerva ya los ha comentado conmigo más de una vez.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi rostro más intensamente aún. Su voz grave me envolvía en aquellos elogios reticentes. Me estremecí ligeramente.

- Algunos son tonterías, tengo que decirle...

- Le garantizo que mi artículo sobre la influencia de la amistad en el momento de la preparación de ciertas pociones tiene fundamento Snape, sólo que no tengo cómo hacer las pruebas necesarias para demostrarlo. - Dije antes de que él pudiera añadir sobre que teoría hablaba específicamente.

-... pero eso no impide que la mayoría se aproxime a su perfección. - Continuó él con un tono de voz bastante conocido – Aunque su manía de interrumpirme aún sea bastante irritante, señora Weasley, yo puedo hacer algo sobre su falta de condiciones científicas.

Me incliné en dirección a él, atenta.

- Minerva está cansada. Dice que la dirección ya es más de lo que una vieja señora debería soportar, no quiere dar más clases. Si quisiera el cargo de Transfiguración...

-No lo quiero. - Respondí, interrumpiendo nuevamente. - Se lo agradezco, Snape, pero yo no tengo la intención de pasar la mayor parte del año lejos de mi marido. Lo prometí al casarnos.

Snape se encogió de hombros, terminando de un trago su taza de té. Luego buscó busco en su bolsillo dinero muggle.

- Su vida es su vida... pero en realidad es un gran desperdicio para el mundo mágico que la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts desde Dumbledore decida vivirla como una mera y común ama de casa.

Dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó.

Tres meses más tarde, descubrí que estaba embarazada. Ron casi soltó fuegos de alegría. Los habría soltado si Harry y yo no lo hubiéramos avisado de que fuegos de artificiales en forma de dragones nunca se borraban y llamarían la atención de los vecinos muggles. Hicimos una fiesta en la Madriguera, pensé que estaba plenamente feliz, que las palabras de Snape finalmente dejaron de resonar en mi cabeza.

Ginny ya había tenido el primer hijo de Harry, un niño de quien Ron y yo éramos los padrinos. Ella parecía radiante con el pequeño James en los brazos, y comenzó a darme consejos sobre el embarazo, junto con Molly. Yo estaba bastante perdida, pero claro, ahora que Ron tendría lo que quería, nuestra vida sólo podría ser perfecta.

Un día, cuando el invierno ya azotaba indiferente en mis ventanas, Harry apareció en casa mientras yo alternaba mi tiempo entre leer un libro antiguo sobre propiedades de saliva de Dragón y cocinar un plato de carne asada para la cena.

- Oye, ¿Cómo consigues leer esto y hacer la comida? - Preguntó él, debidamente instalado en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo miraba el asado.

- Yo no presto atención en las ilustraciones – respondí, riendo, sentándome con él.

- Sabes Hermione, creo que ya consigo ver tu barriguita. - Dijo, alejando el libro y sonriendo para mí tiernamente. – ¿Tres meses, no?

- Tres y medio... y sí, ya se puede ver - Le devolví la sonrisa. - Y a Ginny, ¿cuándo podremos verla de nuevo?

- ¿Como tu...? Ah, yo desisto de saber cómo adivinas las cosas – Harry sonrió ampliamente - En dos meses, probablemente.

Reímos juntos y comenzamos a hablar. Luego Ron llegó y se unió a nosotros dos. Serví la cena, y a la hora del café a dejé a los dos en el salón, con sus benditos equipos de Quidditch y de lo que más conversaban. Estaba colocando los platos sucios en el fregadero cuando sentí la primera punzada de dolor. Dejé caer un plato, que se estrello a mis pies. Apoyé las manos en el fregadero, respirando con dificultad , tratando de entender que era aquello.

Ron y Harry aparecieron a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Todo bien, Mione? – Ron preguntó.

-Sí, sólo dejé caer... aargg!

Una nueva punzada en el bajo vientre hizo doblarme, apretando los ojos. Esta vez el dolor no pasó, sólo comenzó a esparcirse por mi cuerpo. Sentí algo viscoso escurriendo por mis piernas, manchando los pantalones lilas, y cuando miré hacia abajo me di cuenta de que era sangre. Un miedo que nunca imaginé que sentiría se apodero de mí mientras miraba a los dos hombres, casi tan pálidos como yo.

Harry se acercó y me agarró de la cintura antes de que me cayera de rodillas sobre los fragmentos. Ron parecía paralizado.

- Vamos a ir a San Mungo - dijo Harry con voz firme, y apareciéndonos.

Aparecerse me causó más dolor del que yo podía soportar. Grité agonizante, mientras me contorsionaba en los brazos de Harry. Noté vagamente magos de verde que me acostaban en una camilla, mientras Harry cogía mi mano y murmuraba que todo saldría bien. Una varita se apoyo en mi frente, y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté, me sentía tan débil que era difícil hasta abrir los ojos. Había personas a mi redor, borrosas, y sus voces hacían que me doliera la cabeza. Gemí, y se quedaron en silencio. Parpadee varias veces antes de darme cuenta que las personas eran mis padres, Harry, y la familia Weasley .

- Descansa un poco más, cariño... – la voz de mi madre era tranquila y condescendiente. En ese mismo instante abrí más los ojos y me alarme.

-¿Que me ha pasado? – Pregunté a Ron, que estaba a mis pies, con una expresión de desgracia en el rostro. Él continuó en silencio, entonces Harry se aclaró la garganta y habló en voz baja.

- Mione... tu, Estas bien... aquella saliva de Dragón puede ser alérgica en algunos casos y... el bebé parecía alérgico, entonces... bueno, tu abortaste.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi cara, mientras yo buscaba la mirada de Ron. Él parecía decidido a no mirarme. Sentí a mi madre y a mi padre abrazándome, Ginny y Harry también. No me sentía nada bien. Solo sentía dolor, todos los tipos de dolor que había los sentía en aquel momento. Además de un asustadizo y frío alivio. De repente sentí vergüenza de mí misma, odio. Le pedí a todos que se fueran, y Ron fue el primero en salir.

Llore por meses.

Mi matrimonio estaba acabado. Yo lo sabía que lo estaba. Ron apenas hablaba conmigo desde que perdí el niño, y cualquier cosa era una excusa para que él volviera a casa sólo después de que yo me fuera a dormir. Él me culpaba. Él quería aquel niño, y me culpaba por trabajar con cosas que no me daban respeto como la saliva de Dragón. Yo también me culpaba, pero no era por el mismo motivo. Desde el principio yo había conformado y quedado feliz con la idea de ser madre sólo porque quería ver a Ron feliz. Yo sabía que no quería ser madre. Y aunque miserable, me había quedado aliviada de no traer aquel niño al mundo. Alivio que yo definitivamente no podía sentir.

El ambiente en casa cada vez era más desagradable, y comencé a concentrarme aún más en mis investigaciones. Ronald pareció odiarlo aún más. Noté que no nos mirábamos a los ojos. Harry venía casi todos los días ver cómo estaba, él era mi único consuelo en aquella casa. Un día me propuso conseguir un empleo fuera, para relajarme.

- Te pasas demasiado tiempo aquí Mione. Necesita aire libre, estimular tu cabeza, personas... esa cosas...

Miré a Harry, preguntándome si él estaba describiendo Hogwarts o si sólo había hablado por hablar. Aparentemente él apenas quería conseguirme un empleo a media jornada en el ministerio. Harry siempre fue un buen amigo, pero él no podía saber que aquello me dejaría aún peor, trabajar al lado de Ron. Esperé a que él se fuera, entonces subí a mi habitación, cogí la pluma y pergamino y escribí.

_Querido Snape,_

_Sé que probablemente mi carta le causará sorpresa. Pido disculpas por no haber mantenido contacto. Me acordé hace algunos días de nuestra última conversación (¿casi un año? El tiempo pasa rápido...), y me pregunté si aquella oferta aún seguía en pie. Tiene razón, yo no me siento muy confortable en la posición de ama de casa, y dar clase parece un trabajo bastante interesante. Y bueno , las clases están a punto de comenzar..._

_He hecho enormes progresos en pociones basado en el pelo de unicornio, sin embargo, como ese material es caro y yo me financio, las investigaciones tienen tendencia a resistirse. También me gustaría tener su opinión acerca sobre algunos aspectos._

_Ah sí, y gracias por el zumo._

_Hermione J. G. Weasley_

Enrollé el pergamino y lo ato en la pequeña lechuza parda, acariciándole el pico.

-Llévalo directo al profesor Snape, Atenea... y sé gentil con él, aunque él sea gruñón.

Imaginé que la respuesta sólo llegaría en uno o dos días, pero en la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, Atenea estaba pacientemente esperándome en la ventana con un pergamino en el pico. La dejé entrar y desenrollé el pergamino cuidadosamente, con miedo que ya hubiera alguien en el trabajo que yo quería.

_Querida Señora Weasley,_

_De hecho, me quedé bastante sorprendido con su carta, no acostumbraba a ser del tipo que cambiaba de opinión. Sin embargo me alegro en saber que estaba en lo cierto acerca de usted. Intercambié algunas palabras con Minerva y ella pidió que viniera a hacerle una visita aquí en Hogwarts tan pronto como sea posible, para discutir el asunto._

_En cuanto al pelo de unicornio, espero que se acuerde de no mezclarlo con nada que contenga esencia de Mitigo Brillante, si no quisiera tener una piel con diferentes colores hasta el próximo verano. Si de hecho la voy a tener que tolerar como compañera, espero que su insistencia en interrumpirme constantemente acabe._

_Sin problemas con lo del zumo,_

_Severus Snape._

Reí leyendo la carta, ignorando el tono falsamente molesto, al darme cuenta que yo tenía una oportunidad bastante grande de conseguir el trabajo. Decidí responder a la carta cuando Atenea estuviera más descansada, y descendí para tomar café. Ron ya estaba allí, mirando el Diario el Profeta con una taza de café en la mano.

- Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Hermione -contestó sin apartar los ojos del periódico.

Me senté frente a él con una taza de té caliente en la mano. Me aclaré la garganta.

- Ron ... Yo estaba pensando ... Me gustaría trabajar.

Él bajó el periódico y me miró por un momento, después sonrió vagamente.

- Puedo hablar con papá para ver si hay alguna cosa en el Ministerio para ti.

- No... quiero decir, no es en eso que yo estoy pensando.

Me di cuenta que tenía toda su atención cuando finalmente dejó de leer el periódico.

- ¿Y en qué estas pensando?

- Bueno... Hogwarts.

Ron dobló cuidadosamente el periódico, y me miró, realmente para mí, por primera vez desde el hospital.

-Pensé que habíamos decidido que no ibas a hacer nada de eso.

- Bueno Ron, yo decidí que me cansé de quedarme en casa siendo sólo tu mujer. Sé que puedo hacer algo más por la sociedad mágica.

- Ah sí, finalmente se cansó de fingir ser ama de casa y notó que es muy inteligente para esta vida. – Su tono de voz era frío.

-... creo que un poco de distancia va ser bueno para nosotros – respondí igual de fría

- Hermione... – él se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso la mano sobre la mía, entonces cambió de idea –... debes estar en lo cierto. Siempre tienes la razón desde que te conocí. Voy al trabajo.

Y salió, dándome antes un frío beso en la frente. Cogí un pergamino y escribí mi respuesta en sólo una línea.

_Gracias por el consejo. Dígale a la profesora McGonagal que estaré hoy ahí._

_Hermione J. Grang_er

Estoy segura de que Snape se dio cuenta de que me había olvidado. Me olvide de poner mi nombre de casada.


	2. capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

Aparecí en Hogsmeade cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde. Había dejado en casa comida para dos días y una nota diciendo que había ido a ver McGonagall, que volvería el día siguiente. Recé para que Ron no se enfadara mucho a causa de mi 'fuga'. Saludé algunas personas mientras andaba por las calles de Hogsmeade, no tenía idea de que había tantos antiguos compañeros viviendo por allí. Sólo sabía que Neville había sustituido Sprout casi inmediatamente después de formarse, y que era un profesor muy querido entre los alumnos por ser joven y divertido.

Pasar por las puertas de Hogwarts fue como volver a casa. Respiré hondo el aire límpido y fresco del fin de verano en Escocia, sonriendo. Por más que hubiera intentado engañarme aquellos tres años, yo amaba aquella escuela.

Hogwarts no había cambiado, entonces caminé directamente hacia la gárgola donde quedaba la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore... de Minerva, me acordé de corregir. Yo no era alumna de allí, las cosas habían cambiado un poco después de todo. Me detuve frente a la oficina y recordé, finalmente, que no sabía la contraseña.

- Por favor, ¿puedo hablar con la directora McGonagall? Me está esperando. - Hablé vacilante para la gárgola. Ella abrió el pico de piedra y miró mal hacia mí.

- No hay contraseña, no hay conversación.

Me tapé la cara a causa de la desesperación. Y puse mi tan amado cerebro a trabajar.

-... eh... ¿será Transformaciones?

- No.

- Entonces, ¿tal vez sea Disciplina?

- No.

- ¿Orden? ¿Justicia?

- No.

¡Que gran mierda de cerebro, el mío! Tendría que darme la vuelta y buscar a alguien que la supiera, cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-¿... Dumbledore?

La gárgola giró y comenzó a subir, revelando los escalones de piedra. Sonreí con superioridad hacia ella y subí las escaleras. Llame a la puerta pesada de madera.

-Entre - respondió una voz cansada.

Entré y sonreí a Minerva McGonagall, que estaba sentada donde yo me había acostumbrado a ver Dumbledore. Ella, al contrario del mismo, tenía una apariencia decididamente correcta y un poco malhumorada, y, al contrario de Snape, aparentaba cada uno de sus muchos años en el rostro.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cuando Severus avisó que venía, no me lo creí!

Ella se levantó y me ofreció una silla, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias profesora... bueno, mencionó el motivo de mi venida, espero.

-oh sí, y crea querida, que usted cayó del cielo para mí. Ya estaba recogiendo curriculums para mi puesto. Pero esta claro que si usted está disponible, yo no me daré el trabajo de buscar.

- Oh, gracias profesora McGonagall, pero si hay personas mas cualificadas creo que...

- No hay nadie mas calificado, puedo decírselo con certeza.

Hasta me espanté con su convicción.

-¿Está tan segura?

- Oh, por supuesto. Bien, el primer año aquí dará clases solamente hasta el tercer año, tiempo en que puede concluir sus estudios superiores. Como Neville hizo, debe haber oído hablar. Pero librarme de los menores ya va a ser bastante bueno, y usted se acostumbrara a la rutina durante ese tiempo...

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, había ganado el puesto.

Minerva y yo aún nos quedamos conversando por un largo tiempo, y ella dijo que sentía mucho lo que me había sucedido. No sabía que ella sabía aquello.

- Tal vez haya sido lo mejor – dije en voz baja.

- Querida... espero que Hogwarts no sea una fuga.

- Yo siempre amé Hogwarts, y creo que podría hacer algo útil aquí. – Mi voz no sonó tan convencida como yo esperaba.

- Que bueno, Hermione... porque no importa donde esté, su vida siempre va a encontrarla, de una manera o de otra. A propósito, ¿quien le dijo la contraseña?

-... yo la descubrí.

Ella apenas sonrió, tristemente.

Minerva me ofreció su antiguo cuarto, que yo ocuparía cuando las clases comenzaran en una semana. Era grande, como una habitación de hotel, y quedaba cerca de la sala de transfiguración, escondido atrás de un cuadro de un joven flautista. Había un recibidor pequeño, con muchos estantes y dos sofás pequeños y viejos. En la habitación en sí, hay una cama de matrimonio de madera maciza, una chimenea y un armario. Mi propio baño, con una bañera llena de grifos como la de los prefectos. Una elfa doméstica (o al menos juro que era una mujer) se presentó a mí como Lynn, y me dijo que estaría a mi disposición con solo chasquear los dedos. Entrecerré los ojos... aún tenía la ideología acerca del P.E.D.D.O pero no perturbaría a la elfina aquel día con discursos sobre igualdad de derechos, después de todo estaba cansada. Pero me negué a pedir que me trajera algo. La pobre criatura parecía cansada y vieja.

Me dí un buen baño y me vestí para la cena, que ya estaba siendo servida. Entré en el gran Salón con un sentimiento de nostalgia. Parecían siglos desde la última vez que yo había estado allí. Las mesas de las casas estaban vacías y pulidas, pero la de los profesores estaba llena. Me pregunté si todos ellos vivían en la escuela en tiempo completo. Neville levanto la vista y me vio, luego saludo con entusiasmo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – Se levantó y me abrazó, antes de ofrecerme un lugar a su lado, que yo acepté antes de comenzar a servirme.

- Oh, disculpa Neville, debería haber mantenido el contacto...

- Ah, esta bien, sé que los últimos meses ha sido difíciles para ti. Ginny me lo contó - añadió cuando vio mi mirada.

- Bueno, ya estoy mejor... de hecho , voy a ser tu compañera este año.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Ah, ¿Minerva finalmente cedió su puesto eh? Ella ha estado quejándose... ¡pero esto va a ser grande, Hermione! ¡Vamos a ser los dos profesores más jóvenes! Yo nunca me imaginé que sería tan bueno como profesor aquí, ya lo veras, te va encantar.

- Sí, estoy segura que me gustara...

No llegué a completar la frase, me distraje al ver Snape entrar por una puerta lateral en aquel momento, vestido con sus habituales ropas negras y pareciéndose más como 'un Snape' que la última vez que lo vi. Él me miró directamente por un segundo o dos y luego se sentó bastante alejado. Neville susurró.

-Voy a serte sincero, él todavía me hace temblar.

Me reí, y comenzamos a hablar animadamente sobre el pasado y el futuro, ignorando solemnemente el presente. Recordé porque me gustaba tanto Neville, él conseguía ser lo suficiente sensible como para no tocar ningún punto delicado de mi vida. Sin embargo el modo de como Snape me miraba furtivamente entre tragos de vino me desconcertó. Antes de terminar de comer , él ya se había levantado.

La conversación con mis viejos profesores y con Neville estaba bastante animada, sin embargo me sentía exhausta. Tal vez el largo periodo que pasaba dentro de casa me había hecho una joven que dormía pronto, entonces simplemente pedí permiso y me levanté, lista para vestir mi camisón y dormir. Estaba caminando para ese agradable destino cuando me choqué con alguien que caminaba por el pasillo.

"¡Pero que rayos!" pensé, levantándome un poco tontada por la caída. Una sombra negra comenzó a levantarse del suelo también, y un familiar aroma de manzanilla me alertó que era Snape. "Pero que rayos..." pensé otra vez, sólo entonces dándome cuenta de que no quería verlo.

- Está volviéndose torpe como su marido – murmuró.

- ¿Va a quitarme puntos, profesor? – Pregunté con una sonrisa de sarcasmo, mostrando que ahora éramos iguales. Y eso no dejaba de ser extremadamente interesante.

- Hoy no, Granger.

- Weasley.

- Ah sí, Weasley. Es que no juzgaría a usted como el tipo de persona que se mezcla con aquel irritante y estúpido como Weasley.

-Muérdase la lengua antes de hablar de mi marido, Snape. – Respondió irritada.

-Muérdase la lengua cuando habla conmigo, señorita. Puede ser mi compañera, pero aún no pasa de una jovencita de veinte años que no tiene ni idea de lo que podría encontrar. – Él se aliso la túnica negra y se alejó, el cabello negro muy liso lo seguía en el movimiento irritado.

- Nadie tiene idea sobre usted Snape, ya que a usted no le gusta ni un cachorro. Sin embargo, pasa sus vacaciones paseando entre turistas muggles en los días soleados.

Cuando él se giró nuevamente hacia mí, sentí una satisfacción infantil en notar que había conseguido irritarlo bastante.

- No ose... comentar aquel encuentro con nadie, Weasley. Usted no sabe lo que hacía allá.

- Y porque no me cont...

Me callé al oír pasos y risas en el pasillo adyacente. Snape me agarro del codo y me arrastró por el camino opuesto, murmurando entre dientes.

- Cuando trabaje aquí, espero que tenga el bueno sentido de no discutir con sus compañeros en medio del pasillo.

- No se preocupe, discutiré con ellos en privado en el futuro - murmuré intentando sacar mi brazo de la mano fuerte que lo sujetaba. Me estaba haciendo daño.

Me soltó solamente cuando estábamos muy lejos de las voces. En realidad, estábamos en las mazmorras, frente al cuadro de una bruja sentada debajo de un sauce, llorando.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, frotándome el brazo.

- No ofenda a Lady Llorona, ella es muy temperamental – murmuró, y entonces le dijo a ella – ¿Mi lady?

El cuadro lo miro con los ojos mojados.

- Oh Severus... - su tono era de enamorada. Tuve ganas de reírme.

- AquaSolitude – dijo, y el cuadro giró el rostro hacia mí antes de revelar una puerta negra, que él tocó con la varita antes de abrir.

- Su habitación está mucho más protegida que la mía. - alegué curiosa.

-La señora no es una ex espía de la Orden de la Fénix, ¿Verdad? – Respondió, malhumorado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. – Podrá protegerlo cuánto quiera cuando sea realmente suyo.

Me encogí de hombros, mirando alrededor del recibidor de Snape. Había estanterías y sofás, como la mía, pero las estanterías estaban llenas y el sofá mucho más viejo y lleno de cosas. No es que Snape fuera desorganizado, de ninguna manera. Había notado que los libros y botes viscosos en las estanterías parecían ordenados por asunto, época y tamaño. El problema era que las estanterías disponibles no eran lo suficiente para aquel hombre de intereses tan importantes. Una colección de tapa dura entera sobre pociones africanas descansaba al lado derecho del sofá más pequeño porque no había otro lugar para ellos, y la mesa de centro contenía una bandeja de delicados frascos en varios tonos de azul, que yo desconfié sean licor de moras. Snape despejó el sofá mayor de media docena de pergaminos abiertos con un toque de varita y me ofreció sentarme. Me senté con recelo de que salieran serpientes de aquel sofá, no a causas de las pociones.

- Cierto, ahora estamos en plenas condiciones de discutir cuánto queramos.

- No quiero discutir Snape. Usted sabe lo que quiero. – Dije amablemente.

- ah sí, quiere saber todo acerca de todo, como siempre.

Sólo sonreí, pues parecía irritarlo.

- Estaba en Londres aquella mañana visitando a mi hermana y a mi sobrino.

Me quede sorprendida. ¡Entonces Snape al final no era un solitario convicto!

- No sabía que tenía parientes. – murmuré.

- Sólo tengo esos. Son muggles. Mi hermana es la única hija de mi padre... que gracias a su investigación en sexto año, si mal no recuerdo, usted ya sabe que es muggle.

- Sí, lo recuerdo... – murmuré avergonzada por primera vez por invadir la vida privada de él. – ¿Ellos saben que usted es mago?

Snape chasqueó los dedos mientras balanceaba afirmativamente la cabeza. Lynn apareció inmediatamente.

- ¿El señor necesita los servicios de Lynn?

- Tráiganos té... y zumo de calabaza para su nueva ama.

- No Lynn, gracias, yo no quiero nada. ¿A cuantos profesores sirve, Lynn? - pregunté sorprendida al ver que la vieja elfa que parecía cansada, e ignorando los ojos en blanco de mi nuevo compañero.

- Lynn es el elfo de los profesores, profesora. Lynn los sirve en todo lo que necesitan, señora.

- ¿Todos los profesores?

- Ahora Hermione, ¡deje a la criatura trabajar y hacer lo que le gusta! Váyase Lynn, y vuelva rápido. – Snape la dispensó con un gesto de descaso.

-Sí profesor Snape, Lynn vuelve rápido, señor. – Y desapareció.

Volví mis ojos para mirar a Snape, acusándolo silenciosamente. Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Ella está aquí hace mil años, desde que comencé a dar clases, y nunca se quejó.

- ¡Pues claro, vosotros se lo prohíben! Es absurdo el descaro con que los brujos tratan a las otras criaturas mágicas, despreciándolos cómo seres inferiores...

-... que es lo que son. No seas tonta Hermione, los elfos no quieren ser liberados.

Me callé. Pero me callé sólo porque él había usado mi nombre. Era extraño verlo usando mi nombre. Él también parecía pensarlo, pues desvió los ojos para las estanterías, buscando algo. Sus ojos se posaron en un libro de tapa blanca, que convocó.

- Aquí. Propiedades Mágicas de los Pelos de Unicornio. Creo que la ayudará en la investigación que está haciendo... y ya que fue contratada, sugiero que lea este también.

Otro libro voló hasta mí regazo, y no conseguí contener una carcajada al leer el título del libro muggle. "Pedagogía – Como Tratar a Sus Alumnos"

- ¡Dudo que usted lo haya leído, Snape! – No pude evitar hacer el comentario.

- Se lo gané a Mila hace muchas Navidades y no, no me molesté en leerlo. - Podría jurar que él estaba aguantandose para no reír. - Mila es mi hermana. - Añadió después.

-¿cómo se llama su sobrino? - Sonreí al preguntar. Y él se sonrojó ligeramente , como si esperara la pregunta.

- Se llama Sev. Sólo Sev.

Bajé el libro y lo miré profundamente, encantada de que me correspondiera mirándome con desafío, y no lo desviara como hacia Ron constantemente. Estaba sorprendida, primero por el hecho de que él tenía una familia, y segundo porque él conseguía enrojecer de vergüenza. Era probablemente la cosa más humana que yo le había visto hacer.

- Sev... un bonito homenaje, Severus.

-No creo que reducir mi nombre de emperador a esa absurda partícula y después ponérselo a un pobre chico sea algo bonito de hacer...

Lynn apareció en la sala con el té. Él se sirvió un poco mientras yo me reía, preguntándome donde estaba el hombre que me atemorizaba acostumbrado a colocar su enorme nariz en mis pociones hallando los mínimos errores para castigarme. Miré para él, incluso no era tan feo cuánto yo pensé durante tantos años. No, su nariz ni era tan grande, era sólo imponente, como Ramses II. Todo el rostro de él estaba escondido detrás de la taza de té de manzanilla, sospecho que para disimular su enrojecimiento.

- ¿Por qué usted siempre toma ese té de manzanilla?

- Porque necesito relajarme todo el tiempo debido a esas bestias humanas que las personas tienen coraje de llamar tan cariñosamente niños. Sinceramente señorita... señora Weasley, fue usted mi única alumna que mereció la pena desde el comienzo. Incluso el joven Malfoy me decepcionaba constantemente...tsc, y tenía genes tan prometedores... espero que los hijos de él no me causen tantos disgustos.

- ¿Malfoy ya tiene hijos? – Pregunté antes de contenerme.

- Sólo uno, con la heredera Greengrass, nació hace dos meses. Un chico llamado Scorpius. Soy padrino de él así como de Malfoy.

-Incluso usted tiene una familia completa... Murmuré , bajando el rostro.

Snape ignoró cuanto la frase había sido de grosera, lo que me sorprendió. Pero lo que más me hizo preguntar que demonios estaba pasando fue cuando dijo en voz baja.

- Siento mucho por lo de su bebé. No había forma de saber sobre la saliva de dragón...

- No, no había. Pero Ronald parece pensar que fue mi culpa. Y yo no consigo parar de pensar que si lo fue, que yo debería haberlo sabido... que tal vez si lo supiese, pero lo pase por alto porque yo no estaba segura si estaba lista para aquello todo...

Las palabras salían de mi boca con una profunda tristeza, en un llanto que yo no conseguía contener. Severus se sentó a mi lado y entonces, en un gesto que parecía difícil para él, me abrazó. Me dejé acurrucar en los brazos de él, lágrimas calientes mojaban mi rostro. Minerva estaba en lo cierto, nunca podría escapar de mi propia vida. Pero el hecho de que ella viniera y me golpeara en mi cara cuando estaba justamente con Snape era embarazoso.

Levanté el rostro, dispuesta a pedir disculpas, y me encontré con los ojos negros de él. Negros como dos pozos profundos y misteriosos, de donde absolutamente cualquier cosa podría salir. En el momento, aquellos dos pozos parecían escupir fuego, y quedé hipnotizada por ellos. No había como escapar, sólo conseguía aproximarme más a aquellos ojos, como una polilla a la luz. Más y más...

Nuestros labios se tocaron. Sólo un roce. Mis párpados temblaron antes de cerrarse. Mis dedos apretaron el frente de la camisa de él cuando nuestras lenguas entraron en contacto. Sus brazos fuertes se cerraron alrededor de mi cintura, y un sonido ronco salió de su garganta mientras yo me entregaba al beso más impropio y absurdo de mi vida. El aire salía de mis pulmones y a mí poco me importaba reponerlo, respirar parecía innecesario. Yo misma dejé escapar un gemido bajo por entre los labios suaves que cubrían los míos.

Entonces me alejé, congelada del susto por lo que había hecho. Severus tampoco parecía creerlo, me miraba con ojos del tamaño de platos, recordándome al parecido a los elfos domésticos. Pero yo no conseguía reír. No conseguía ni siquiera pensar.

Mis piernas pensaron por mí. En una fracción de segundo, yo había atravesado toda la sala y corría como una verdadera loca por los conocidos pasillos, hasta encontrar el cuadro del flautista y entrar dentro de mi cuarto como un vendaval. No miré atrás ni un instante para saber se le había seguido.

En profundo estado de choque, me quedé despierta hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando arregle mis cosas y fui a casa antes de encontrar cualquiera que pudiera mirar en mi cara y decir, acusando, que había besado a Severus Snape.


	3. capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Ron me esperaba cuando aparecí en la sala de estar, aún levemente temblando y con los ojos colorados. Su expresión era extraña, pero él se adelantó y me dio un leve beso, preguntando se estaba todo bien. Volví a temblar con la perspectiva de que él pudiera leer en mi rostro mi más reciente pecado, sin embargo mi sonrisa cansada lo convenció.

- Cama extraña, no dormí bien... ¿todo fue bien por aquí?

-... ejem... – aunque él intentara aparentar indiferencia, yo conocía muy bien a mi pelirrojo para saber que él estaba loco por los detalles.

- Conseguí el empleo, comienzo en una semana.

- Ah, eso es bueno – su tono de voz desmentía las palabras.

- Escucha, amor... yo sé que está siendo difícil para ti, para nosotros dos... pero tiene muchas cosas positivas que yo vaya a Hogwarts... – murmuré acariciando sus cabellos con las puntas de los dedos.

Él se tiró en el sofá, mirando por la ventana.

- si, tu vas a ganar bien, vas a hacer lo que te gusta y vas a estar lejos de mí.

- ¡Yo no quiero estar lejos de ti! ¡Tú que no me miras, no me tocas, no me besas!

- Tú te encerraste como una concha en tus libros, ¿que podía hacer? – Su mirada aún se mantenía lejos de mí, y llegué al límite que podía soportar de aquello.

- ¡Tu no eres el único que sufrió con la pérdida del bebé Ronald! Fue difícil para mí también, ¿sabías? Tú ni siquiera me preguntaste una vez como me sentía, ¿preguntaste? ¡No, estabas más ocupado acusándome de haber sido la culpable por no tener tu bendito hijo!

Me había pasado de la raya. Existía entre nosotros, desde aquel día, una línea que separaba lo que podíamos decir del que no podíamos, un acuerdo silencioso. En aquella frase, yo había pasado completamente la línea, dicho cosas que sabía, que no deberían haber sido dichas. Nunca vi tanta tristeza en los ojos de Ron.

Se levantó, mirándome directamente, cruzó toda la sala y me agarró por los brazos, amenazador, aún mirándome con aquella mirada aterradora de lobo magullado hacia mí. No tuve miedo, sólo un alivio desagradable al encontrar los ojos de él nuevamente. Tenía un nudo en mi garganta.

- ... yo sólo quería tener una familia feliz – murmuró, entonces me soltó y subió las escaleras corriendo, y oí la puerta de nuestro habitación cerrarse, y enseguida cosas siendo arrojadas contra la pared y rompiéndose contra el suelo.

Llorando, corrí a casa de Harry, con una seguridad dolorosa de que lo había estropeado todo.

"... espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, porque yo aún te amo. Con todo el amor del mundo, de tu Mione." Terminé de firmar mi nombre y enrollé el pergamino. Ginny entró en la habitación en ese momento con una bandeja con dos tazas de té en las manos.

- ¿Lista para ir? – Preguntó, apoyando la bandeja en su barriga proveniente y redonda, con aquella sonrisa condescendiente que yo me había acostumbrado a ver en su rostro en los últimos seis meses.

- Casi, sólo necesito enviar... una cosa. – Ate el pergamino a la pata de Atenea y murmuré solamente para ella – llévala a Ron, después vas para Hogwarts...

Una semana llorando por las esquinas de la casa de Harry y Ginny, una semana sintiéndome lo ser más despreciable del mundo, y una semana sin tener noticias de Ron. Yo sabía que Harry lo había visto muchas veces esta semana, pero él no me menciono nada, por más que había insistido. Pero a pesar de estar viviendo en un verdadero infierno, iría a Hogwarts. Si la distancia no salva mi matrimonio, al menos mantendría mi cabeza bien ocupada.

Sonreí con una sonrisa tímida a Ginny y abrí un espacio en la cama para que ella se sentara conmigo.

- Ni sé como agradecer a Harry y a ti por dejarme estar aquí y aguantarme.

- Hermione, tu sabes que nuestra casa siempre será la tuya, ¿Lo sabes, no? Y entre nosotros, el cabeza dura de mi hermano necesita darse cuenta que está cometiendo un gran error.

-... él no está equivocado Ginny, yo lo estoy...

Me tomé un sorbo de té, mirando por la ventana la noche alta y negra de la víspera de mi primer día de trabajo. El negro en la noche era profundo y el té era de manzanilla. Puse la taza discretamente de vuelta a la bandeja, evitando a toda costa pensar en él. No permitiría que él ocupara más que mis pesadillas.

- No pienses en eso, Mione. Con el tiempo todo se calmara.

-Sí, sí... ¿tú quieres que lleve alguna carta tuya o algo para Neville o alguien de Hogwarts?

- Bueno, la fiesta de cumpleaños de los dos años de James está al llegar, invité a todos para que vinieran, si pueden. Hablando de eso, este niño está muy tranquilo... Harry dice que ha salido igual que su abuelo, el James original, pero para mí que él es una copia de cabellos negros de Fred y George.

Reímos brevemente y me dejó sola con mis pensamientos y mi té. Acabé por encogerme debajo de las sabanas y tomarlo todo, una buena sensación de no estar tan sola me lleno. El sabor era dulce, lo suficiente para mantenerse en mis labios y el calor del líquido se esparcía fácilmente por mi cuerpo un tanto debilitado. Descubrí en aquel té una magia muggle que los magos – o tal vez la mayoría de ellos – desconocían por completo. La manzanilla disminuía la soledad.

Me despedí de Harry y Ginny poco antes del Expreso de Hogwarts llegara a la curva, acompañada por varios alumnos que hacían lo mismo con sus padres. Y entonces me fui hacia el pasillo, flotando mis maletas detrás de mí con la varita, buscando un vagón vacío.

Podría haberme aparecido en Hogsmeade si quisiera. Sería más práctico, y tendría tiempo para deshacer las maletas, y reincorporarme con los demás.

¡Pero qué diablos, yo también tenía el derecho de sentirme nostálgica a veces! Era pura nostalgia lo que yo sentía al esquivar a los alumnos más pequeños que corrían por el pasillo, mirando dentro de los vagones e incluso reconociendo algunos rostros que habían estudiado conmigo, cuatro cursos más bajos, y ahora estaban comenzando hacerse pequeños adultos. Algunos me miraban, me sonreían y cuchicheaban, otros sólo se preguntaban quién era yo y que hacía allí. Por fin encontré un vagón vacío, en el último vagón, y sonreí discretamente al colocar mis maletas en los debidos lugares. Aquel vagón fue ocupado por Harry, Ron y por mi, varias veces durante los años que usamos aquel tren.

La sonrisa murió al acordarme de Ron parado allí, sentado con su cara de tonto, con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza. ¡Éramos tan jóvenes!

Tiré mi cuerpo en el asiento más alejado de la puerta del vagón, cerré los ojos y poco a poco volví a mis pensamientos que se transformaron en sueños. Desperté con voces infantiles a mi lado y no me atreví a abrir los ojos.

- ¡...es obvio que es una profesora! – Decía una fina voz femenina. – La Profesora McGonagal dijo que quería jubilarse.

- Las iniciales en la maleta son H.J.G.W... ella parece muy joven para ser profesora. – Esta vez la voz era masculina, pero igualmente fina.

-... yo conozco esas iniciales de algún lugar... – la chica respondió, y podía sentir su mirada en mi

No resistí, y hablé aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Hermione Jane Granger Weasley – abrí mis ojos y me encontré sonriendo a una niña pálida con dos trenzas negras escurriendo por los hombros hasta la cintura – su nueva profesora de Transformaciones.

Ella se ruborizó un poco y se quedo seria, mientras que el chico, rubio de ojos oscuros, rió en voz baja. Ella me recordaba a alguien, no conseguía recordar a quién. Pero sabía que era alguien importante... no acostumbraba olvidar rostros. Debían de tener doce o trece años y se vestían con uniformes de Ravenclaw. Poco después la chica me miro fijamente.

-¿Usted es Hermione Granger la que luchó al lado de Harry Potter? En la última batalla en Hogwarts?

Confieso que quedé sorprendida. Entonces era así que sería conocida por los niños del mundo mágico... como la fiel ayudante de Harry Potter. Extraño... bueno, no tanto.

- Sí, soy yo. Pero a partir de hoy solamente seré su profesora.

- ¡Bromeas! – El chico sonrió. – ¡Vamos a tener en clase a la amiga de Harry Potter! ¿Es verdad que es un animago?

Yo reí.

- No, Harry no es un animago, su padre si que era un animago.

- ¿En serio? – El chico, que yo aún no sabía el nombre, parecía bastante entusiasmado interrogándome sobre Harry, dejé que continuara. – ¿Es cierto que, cuando vosotros estaban en la misma clase que nosotros, se enfrentaron con una araña gigante?

- ¿Como fue que...? Bueno, yo no, yo estaba en la enfermería petrificada por la mirada del Basilisco, pero Harry y Ronald entraron en el Bosque prohibido y hablaron con una araña gigante llamada Aragog, y tuvieron que huir de los miles de hijos de ella en un viejo coche muggle llamado Ford Anglia.

El rubio estaba exultante con la nueva información. La chica de las trenzas, sin embargo, me miró.

- ¿'Ronald' es 'Ron Weasley', cierto? Usted ahora se llama Weasley.

-Ron y yo nos casamos tras terminar la escuela. – Dije, en un tono más serio, y perdí las ganas de contar hazañas. – ¿Quiénes sois ustedes?

- Yo soy Alasdair Black. – dijo él.

- ¿... qué? ¿De que lado de la familia Black es usted?- Imágenes de Sirius aparecieron de mi mente.

- Soy sobrino de Narcisa Malfoy. Sabe, de la familia Malfoy.

El chico parecía disfrutar hablando sobre familias.

- Sí, sé quienes son los Malfoy. Más específicamente Draco Malfoy. También conocí un Black hace muchos años atrás, era padrino de Harry Potter. Se llamaba Sirius y por casualidad también era un animago.

- ¡Vaya, mi tío Sirius era un animago! No sabía eso porque nadie en la familia habla sobre él...

- ¿Y usted? – Me giré para la chica, que se mantenía callada desde entonces, absorbiendo la información que yo dejaba escapar.

- Yo soy Frances Prince, profesora.

Entonces entendí por qué la chica me parecía tan familiar.

Tenía los ojos de pozo sin fin de Severus Snape.

**Espero que no estáis muy enfadadas conmigo :S es que he tenido unos cuantos problemillas y no me he acordado del fic, pero intentare ahora subir el fic , tengo muchos capítulos traducidos solo necesito una beta , así que si alguna estáis interesada...**


	4. capitulo IV

**Cap V.**

El Banquete de inicio de año casi me hizo olvidar mis problemas, haciéndome volver a mis primeros años de escuela, con la fila de estudiantes de primer año organizados y asustados, el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador cantando una canción diferente sobre las casas, el barullo de risas y vasos de oro golpeándose entre sí. Los fantasmas entraron del modo característico, el olor de la comida le hacían la boca agua. Podría haber disfrutado cada momento de aquel primer banquete, pero desgraciadamente al otro lado de la mesa, Severus Snape conversaba reticente con un profesor que yo no conocía aún, no conseguía parar de lanzarle miradas furtivas. Sabía que él se daría cuenta, lo que me puso mas nerviosa.

Cuando por fin los alumnos fueron retirándose del salón, él desapareció por la puerta lateral que siempre usaba. Me quedé intercambiando algunas palabras con Neville, recordandole el cumpleaños de James, y entonces decidí ir para mi habitación. Por precaución, tomé un camino diferente, pero él estaba allí, debajo del flautista, cuando me acerque.

- Snape...

- Necesitamos hablar, Weasley...

- ¡No quiero hablar sobre aquello! – Lo aparte tratando de recordar la contraseña, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada.

- No es sobre aquello, Weasley, es sobre sus tareas como profesora.

Me sonroje profundamente, avergonzada de haber tocado en el asunto sin la mínima necesidad, murmuré la contraseña y lo dejé entrar. Mis maletas estaban apiladas sobre la mesa del salón, y los estanterías aún estaban vacías, entonces abrí la primera maleta de libros y comencé a organizarlos en las estantes con algunos hechizos,para no tener que ofrecerle un sitio y así no verle.

- ¿Recibió su horario de clases? – Le preguntó, sentándose aún así.

-S, lo recibí.

-Excelente. Mañana asistiré a su primera clase. Es una norma con los nuevos profesores que un miembro más antiguo del cuerpo docente asista a la clase. Minerva insiste que sea yo. – Añadió en tono de disculpas.

- No hay problema – dije, aún girada de espaldas organizando mis libros. Claro que era un problema, como si yo ya no estuviera comiéndome las uñas de nervios por esa primera clase...

-Su graduación en Transformaciones comenzará viernes, después de las clases normales, en una parte reservada de la biblioteca.

- ¿Usted va a ser mi profesor? – Pregunté,en un tono de voz más aguda de lo que pretendía, aun de espaldas.

- No, sera Minerva. Puede suspirar aliviada Granger.

Ignoré su último comentario, me gire para él, con el rostro más impasible que conseguía poner en la situación. Mandé las otras maletas para el cuarto conjunto.

- Conocí a un pariente suyo en el Expreso. Creí que ya no existían más Princes en Inglaterra.

Severus pensó un momento antes de responder.

-Oh, Frances Prince. Sólo la conocí cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Nació en Hungría, si no recuerdo mal. Todos los Princes restantes están en Hungría. Creo que ella no sabe que soy un Prince también, porque me odia al igual que el resto de su clase.

- Oh, Entiendo a la pobre chica. – Murmure, sentándome.

- Estoy seguro que la entiende. Frances Prince me recuerda a una irritante señorita con su misma edad. Al menos tiene la excusa de ser Ravenclaw.

- _Señora_, Snape, es _señora_ ahora. Por favor, no lo olvide.

-... intentaré.

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros, pesado como el plomo. Los ojos de él me recorrían y los míos se desviaban constantemente para otras partes de la sala. Sería grosero echarlo, era muy incomodo verlo allí conmigo.

-...Disculpame... respecto aquello, Hermione. – Habló por fin, bajando los ojos. Se veía que no era un hombre de pedir disculpas, y tal acto lo dejaba sin saber que hacer con las manos.

- No, disculpame tu. La culpa fue enteramente mía. – Murmuré, también bajando la mirada.

- No enteramente.

- Mi matrimonio... está en un momento frágil. Fue un acto impensado.

- Olvidemos lo. – Él levanto la mirada hacia mi, decidido.

- Sí, olvidemos. – Me levanté y le abrí la puerta. Él me deseó una buena noche y se fue dejándome sola en mi nueva casa ,para todo el año.

Obviamente que no lo olvidamos.

Mi primera clase fue extraña. Eran alumnos de primer año, todos tan pequeños, tan inocentes, tan rezagados porque no pudieron encontrar la clase... y Severus en un rincón, casi invisible allí, mirándome a ratos, anotando cosas en un pergamino, distrayéndome...

Cuando terminó la clase, y los alumnos salieron casi corriendo, fue hasta mí y murmuró un "mis felicitaciones, profesora", antes de dejar la clase. Observé su capa negra ondear al salir, hipnotizante.

Puse a verlo sólo durante el almuerzo, ya que no bajaba a cenar al Gran comedor. Intercambiábamos palabras educadas, frías, carentes de sentido y continuamos con nuestras vidas. McGonagall entonces comenzó a instruirme a un nivel superior en Transformación, todos los viernes tras la cena, hechizos que no tenía ni idea que eran posibles en la práctica. Yo los adoraba, por supuesto, y pasaba cada resquicio de mi tiempo libre estudiando y profundizando mis conocimientos sobre los asuntos que ella me mostraba. Ahora toda la biblioteca estaba libre para mí, con la categoría de profesora. Podía mirar cualquier libro que quisiera. Pasaba a veces noches enteras leyendo. Aunque luego estuviera todo el día con ojeras y cansada.

Recibí muchas cartas de Ginny y Harry, contándome sobre el cumpleaños de James y sobre el nacimiento del pequeño Albus. También muchas cartas de mamá y papá, pero ninguna de Ron. Sin embargo,le mandaba cartas todos los fines de semana, contando sobre cosas que me habían sucedido, pidiendo noticias, todo lo que se suponía que una carta debería contener para su marido. Todavía no sé si él llegó a abrir alguna de ellas, el hecho es que nunca recibí ninguna respuesta.

Conocí mejor a Frances Prince, y fue inevitable darle la razón a Severus. La chica recitaba los libros de memoria, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y casi ninguno otro alumno tenía oportunidad de hablar cuando ella estaba en la clase. Un día le pedí que se quedara un poco más y le entregué media docena de libros.

- Señorita Prince, sé que usted es la mejor de todos en la clase, y creo que los demás también tienen que tener una oportunidad. Para no desperdiciar su inteligencia, puede comenzar a estudiar estos temas.

-¿ Esto es una especie deberes extras ?

- No, eso es un proyecto nuestro. Quiero que usted estudie más Transformaciones y Pociones, para poder ayudarme en algunas de mis investigaciones científicas. Sé que usted puede.

-... uau! ¡Gracias, profesora! Voy a esforzarme.

- Sólo no se esfuerce de más. Usted también merece divertirse de vez en cuando. – Le dije sonriendo, recordando mi ridícula desesperación en ser siempre la mejor cuando era más joven. Ella también sonrió, tímidamente, y se fue. Severus entro enseguida.

-Buena idea, podría haberla tenido cuando aún era estudiante. Me hubiera ahorrado muchas irritaciones.

-Hola Severus...-Murmuro , arreglando los apuntes de la mesa.

- Y ahora,¿Que piensas de la Señorita Prince?

-... creo que se parece a mi – acepte de mala gana. – Pero no quiero asustarla.

-El terror también funciona, recuérdelo, pues todo profesor tarde o temprano esta obligado a recurrir a el.

- Yo no – le dije mirándolo. Él se sentó en la borde de mi mesa, mirándome desde arriba. Los ojos negros, escupieron fuego ardiente, nuevamente me dejaron atontada.

-Hasta usted. –Después, miro hacia mis notas – ¿como te va con tus investigaciones?

- Me di un tiempo hasta terminar la graduación. Hay hechizos que me interesan mucho en la ciencia de la Transformación.

- De hecho,si no me equivoco, aún se inclina por calderos burbujeantes y fusiones mágicas...

-Aún son mi área principal de interés, Snape. – Confirmé, levantándome para quedar la altura de sus ojos.

- Sí, la sutil magia de los ingredientes elaborándose y fundiéndose lentamente... casi filosófico, ¿no?

- Siempre pensé que prefería otro tipo de Artes Mágicas, Severus...

-Hay magias que se funden a niveles mucho más profundos de los que está estudiando señorita... señora Weasley. ¿Recuerde lo primero que le dije al principio ?

Forcé mi mente, no creía que fuera acordarme de nuestra primera conversación. Fingí que no recordaba.

-... hay hechizos para embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y elaborar la inmortalidad. Todas clasificadas como Magia Negra. Sin embargo aún hay una belleza profunda en preparar tales pociones... Siempre hablé de ellas, a todos mis alumnos, y fue usted señorita quien llegó más cerca de interesarse por ellas. Podría enseñarle... si quisiese aprender.

Su voz me hipnotizaba, y sin notarlo ya estaba la menos de medio metro de distancia de él. Sus ojos negros brillaban, y los cabellos escondían parte del rostro, dejándolo aún más misterioso. Oh, quería aprender, y como quería aprender...

-No. Muchas gracias,embotellar la gloria no me interesa lo mas mínimo. – le conteste.-Es mejor que se valla , mis alumnos del tercer año llegarán en cualquier momento.

-La propuesta quedara en pie, Hermione, por algún tiempo... – gruñó, nuevamente serio, levantándose y ajustándose las ropas negras. desapareció como había llegado, en un susurro en el viento. Pronto me vi nuevamente frente a la niños no tan ansiosos por aprender como yo.

Sentada nuevamente en mi silla, mirando varias cabezas agachadas pensando sobre el teorema de la transformación básica, simplemente no conseguí evitar un pensamiento. Era un pensamiento perturbador, y absurdo, y me hacía sentir otra vez aquella sensación de ser una persona terrible y sin alma. Deseaba a Severus Snape, con toda la fuerza de mi ardiente cuerpo.


	5. Capitulo V

**Cap V**

El día antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de Navidad, la nieve caía sobre Hogwarts tan bellamente como nunca cayo, transformando la cabaña del Guardabosques en una bola de hielo y los caminos a los invernaderos eran hermosas alfombras blancas. Por la noche, la nieve llegaba a brillar más que la luna. Me preparaba para volver a casa por primera vez en seis meses.

Estaba muy nerviosa para dormir, entonces decidí que pasaría por la cocina para saludar a los elfos y comer algún dulce. Los dulces no me calmaban exactamente , pero transformaban mi frustración en energía creativa, entonces de vez en cuando me escapaba por los antiguos caminos del Mapa de los Merodeadores hacia la cocina o a Hogsmeade. Me tape en un larga túnica de color caramelo y caminé por los pasillos con una débil luz azul, en silencio. Hice cosquillas en la pera correcta del cesto de frutas y entré en la cocina, creyendo que encontraría solos a los elfos en el momento del descanso, como siempre.

Me sorprendí al toparme con Severus vestido con un pijama ancho negro y con una taza en las manos. Por el olor era té de manzanilla.

-Por Merlín, ¿usted no tiene una prenda en su armario que no sea negra? – Pregunté, él salto del asiento de la misma manera que había hecho aquel día en el café en Londres. Me miró mal por un segundo y luego me convoco una silla para aque me sentara.

-No, sólo uso negro y usaré exclusivamente negro hasta el fin de mis días.

Me reí, y me dirigí a uno de los elfos, que me miraba con expectativa.

-Hola Dobby, ¿como va?

- ¡Hola señora Hermione! Dobby esta bien, Dobby es libre. – Me reí nuevamente. Aquel elfo parecía ser el único que merecía la pena haber salvado de la esclavitud. Él adoraba su libertad. – ¿La señora Hermione quiere alguna cosa de la cocina? Dobby se lo sirve.

-Gracias, Dobby, Quería algo dulce, si tuvieses alguna cosa.

- Dobby y los compañeros de Dobby se lo hacen para la señora en un instante.

Antes que yo pudiera protestar, media docena de elfos ya estaba preparando algo para mí. Me encogí de hombros y me gire a Severus, que había vuelto beber de su té. Me ofreció una taza, y acepté.

Acepté a causa de la antigua magia muggle en el té de manzanilla... acepté porque él era un perfecto caballero, a pesar de todo. Acepté porque, cielos, tenía tanta suerte de encontrarlo allí,¿ porque desperdiciarla siendo tan poco gentil?

-Entendí porque bebe tanto esto. – Murmuré, llevándome la taza a los labios. - Lo comprendí antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y puede contarme ese secreto? – Me preguntó, sarcástico, a lo que le sonreí.

- Té de manzanilla disminuye la soledad.

Él se quedó en silencio, sin embargo bajó los ojos hacia la taza y me dio una breve sonrisa. Era todo lo que él necesitaba hacer para que yo supiera que estaba en lo cierto. A pesar que verlo sonriendo era algo raro.

- Deben de haber sido años muy difíciles, durante la guerra... – murmuré, llevando mi taza a los labios.

- Mi vida fue hecha de años difíciles, Hermione.¿Sabe que sólo después de que su amigo se metiera a héroe y nos librara del Señor oscuro es cuando pude conocer a mi sobrino? Antes era muy arriesgado de que Voldemosrt supiera que yo tenía una familia. Fue entonces cuando me acostumbre a tomar...esta cosa- Sus ojos me alcanzaron, y yo no los desvié esta vez. Dejé que hablara.

- Harry reunió a muchas familias tras matar a Voldemort.

-Pero no la de él –dijo Severus, lentamente. – Matar a Voldemort no trajo a Lily de vuelta. Algunas veces, durante la guerra, me encontré teniendo ese tipo de loca esperanza. Una de esas ideas extrañas que la mente nos difunde,quizás...

Me acordé que hace mucho tiempo, Harry me había dicho algo acerca de Severus y la madre de él. No sabía mas detalles.

- Lily era su amiga, ¿no?

- Lily y yo crecimos juntos, en la misma calle. – Él se llevó la taza a los labios y tardó algo de tiempo en volver a hablar. – Ella tenía el peor genio que yo jamas había visto en alguien tan joven. Era talentosa y amable, a pesar de eso,lo demostró desde un principio que era una bruja... totalmente lo opuesto de su hermana que era muy antipática. Entramos juntos a Hogwarts.

- Usted debe saber mucho sobre ella entonces... – un plato con una cosa blanca se puso delante de mi, con un tenedor clavado en el, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. – ¿que es ? – Pregunté a Dobby.

Severus respondió.

-Pastel de azúcar. Era... era el dulce preferido de ella.

Él amo a Lily. Me di cuenta en su tono de voz, en la forma demostraba conocer aquellos pequeños detalles de la mujer. Por un momento quedé impactada con la pequeña revelación... no tenía idea de que aquel sentimiento había llegado a tanto, en el pasado. Entonces sentí algo parecido a los celos.

- Harry no sabe nada de eso. Usted podría haberle contado muchas cosas... Siempre quiso saber sobre su familia.

- Potter, si mal no recuerdo, puede oír los últimos momentos de vida de su madre en su mente. Creo que detalles sobre la vida de ella no le hará bien.

-Tal vez no es bueno para usted.

Severus me miró. Me pareció ver la tristeza y resignación en sus ojos, antes que volvieran a ser fríos como siempre.

-Hace mucho tiempo que Lily se fue.

Bajé mi rostro y cogí parte de aquella tarta blanca , llevándomelo a la boca. Era tan dulce que llegaba a raspar en la garganta, exactamente como ami me gustaba. Tomé un trago del té de manzanilla, sin embargo este había perdido completamente el sabor, y sólo la temperatura contrastaba con la refrescante sensación del pastel de azúcar.

-Disculpame, Severus,fui una insensible. – Murmuré, tras varios minutos en silencio, sólo para quebrar aquel clima que se había formado entre nosotros. La verdad es que yo no sabía como actuar cerca de él ... era extremadamente confuso desear a un antiguo profesor, actual compañero, en un momento en que la persona que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida no se dignaba a hablar. Severus Snape conseguía ser bastante desagradable y extrañamente reconfortante a la vez. Incluso conversaciones cargadas como aquella que habíamos acabado de tener era de cierto modo mejor que la soledad de mi matrimonio. No quería desearlo, porque tal sentimiento me aria mal, pero lo deseaba, porque eso me hacía sentirme bien. Una contradicción irracional nada típico en mi... o tal vez,no estaba segura acerca de muchas cosas respecto mi.

- A Lily también le gustaba el té de manzanilla, además de la tarta de azúcar. Ella iba muy bien en todas las materias de la escuela, pero no le gustaba la asignatura de trasformaciónes, ni de Historia de la Magia. Lily tenía la manía de colocar el cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda con la mano derecha, y cuando se avergonzaba se le coloreaban las orejas, no las mejillas. Lily odiaba a Potter en la época de la escuela, entonces ella lo transformó a su placer. Conseguía hacer eso con los hombres. Tenía una gran amiga llamada Marlenne, y un gato llamado Leche, que murió durante el cuarto año. Lloró tres días por la muerte de ese gato, y se negaba a salir del cuarto. Lily olía a galletas de chocolate, y sólo usaba medias blancas y de ningún otro color. Guarde esta información, y entonces díselo a Potter en su próxima carta.

-... usted realmente la amaba entonces. – Algo en mi corazón se estaba rompiendo. Preferí mascarar el dolor a intentar descubrir de que se trataba.

-Amaba. Amaba del mismo modo en que usted amaba a Ronald Weasley, un amor joven, infantil, idealizado y con poquísimas oportunidades de éxito. Incluso sin la existencia de Potter.

-Yo aún amo a mi marido, Snape...

-¿Lo ama?

No. No lo amaba. Condenado.

- Tenga una buena noche. – Me levanté y salí a toda prisa de la cocina, sin embargo una mano fuerte cogió mi brazo cuando yo ya llegaba al pasillo.

- ¡Hermione, no actúes como un niña!

- ¡Buenas noches, Snape! –Retire mi brazo y lo miré con furia, lanzándome al pasillo casi corriendo.

-¿... por cuánto tiempo mas pretendes sufrir? – Me preguntó, medio gritando, pues yo ya estaba a varios pasos de distancia de él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el camino de enfrente mia esta totalmente borroso. Comencé a correr.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando salí de mi habitación, con lo ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y dos maletas en los brazos, lo encontré recostado en la pared opuesta, esperándome. Apenas me vio él, en ese estado triste, medio desconfiado, se aproximó.

-Lo siento. – Murmuró tan bajo, que parecía que estaba contándome un secreto de Estado. Continué andando ignorándolo.

-¡Por favor, Hermione!

Deje caer las maletas al suelo y miré a Severus, sin hacer nada en question para esconder mi rostro que aún estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Él quería hacerme sufrir , pues que me viera sufrir, si le daba tanto placer juguetear con mi cabeza y con mis sentimientos.

-'Por favor' que? 'Por favor' usted quiere otra oportunidad para humillarme, para decirme en la cara cuanto es mi vida de horrible y sin sentido? 'Por favor' el que, Severus?

- ¡Perdoname! Yo no debí haber dicho aquello... Sólo no consigo creer que alguien cómo usted, joven, talentosa y bonita se martirice tanto tiempo por amor! Es... triste.

Sí, era triste. ¿Pero que podría hacer él? Y, de hecho'¿Que podría hacer yo?

-... sólo... sólo no intente decirme cómo debo sentirme, Severus. No es algo que yo pueda controlar, como una poción hecha cuidadosamente.

-... lo entiendo. – Él lo entendió, sabía que sí. – Puede... puede entregarle esto a Potter por mí? Puede leerla si quiere. – Él me puso un sobre grueso sobre mis manos.

Miré la carta.

- ¿Que es esto?

-Es lo que usted quería, algunas cosas que yo recuerdo de la vida de Lily Evans antes de que ella se casara. Por favor, entrégueselo a él, como agradecimiento por... por ser Potter.

Severus se giro dándome la espalda y se fue, dejándome con la carta en las manos. La guardé entre mis cosas, cogí nuevamente mis maletas, y entonces fui para casa.

Deje mis maletas en el suelo del salón. Mi casa parecía una zona de guerra, había cajas de comida y ropas sucia por todo el suelo. Ronald era completamente incapaz de cuidar solo aquel lugar, siempre lo supe, pero creí que acabaría contratando a alguien para eso, o tal vez fuera a pasar un tiempo con la familia... pero aquello estaba realmente asqueroso. Casi podía verlo en medio de aquella basura, sentado en el sofá con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla (había varias botellas vacías en el suelo ), viendo nuestra vieja televisión muggle sin prestarle atención a nada.

Oí un ruido que provenía de la habitación. Camine alrededor de la suciedad, pisando encima de las ropas sucia... debe de estar en el trabajo aquella hora. Cogí con fuerza la varita, tal vez es algún ladrón. No dudaba que Ron hubiera dejado la casa abierta y desprotegida a cualquiera. Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, paso a paso, agudizando los oídos.

El sonido no era de ladrones.

El sonido era de la cama golpeando contra la pared.

El sonido era de una mujer, gimiendo.

Una fiera nació dentro de mí. ¡Ah,Como este... si él... Ronald Weasley se atreviera... cielos, lo mataría! Me pase todo aquel tiempo en Hogwarts luchando... luchando conmigo misma, resistiéndome hasta el matrimonio,para no hacerlo con él, castigándome todas las veces que sentía una ganas locas de tirar todo aquello por la borda! Él no podía...

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada con llave, y vi algunas de mis cartas tiradas de mala manera allí, los sobres cerrados apoyados en la puerta en un montón de papel inútil.

-¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió. La cama paró de golpear en la pared. La rubia de encima de mi marido paró de gemir, y se volvió con ojos asustados hacia mi, un segundo antes de ser tirada hacia tras cuando Ronald levanto su cuerpo, con los ojos azules del tamaño de dos balones de tenis al verme de pie allí en la puerta, con la varita en la mano.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡DESGRACIADO!

- ¡Hermione, espera! Esto no es...

- ¡Furvicium!

Oí gritos de terror al darle la espalda y salir corriendo. Aquella perra rubia debía ser muggle... que fuera,que se molestase Ronald en obliviar a la prostituta con el cuerpo cubierto de furúnculos verdes! Yo no quería saber mas nada de él.¡Me quería morir!

Agarré mis maletas, gruesas gotas de sal se volvieron a formar en mis ojos, y giré el cuerpo. Cai de rodillas en el jardín del patio delantero de Harry, abrazando las maletas con el cuerpo, llorando tanto que sentía que me iba ahogar en mis propias lágrimas. Literalmente, no conseguía respirar, no conseguía ni levantarme, ni tan solo gritar, sólo conseguí llorar y solo llorar mas fuerte.

Recuerdo vagamente a Ginny corriendo en mi dirección, con un pequeño bebé en su regazo. Recuerdo sus gritos llamando a Harry. Recuerdo más o menos de ser levantada del suelo por los brazos fuertes de mi mejor amigo, de aferrarme a él, y continuar llorando hasta desmoronarme en una cama blanda, sintiéndome vaciá y enferma.

-¡... no puedo creer que él realmente hiciera eso! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Mi hermano es un completo retrasado mental!

Una fuerte nevada caía afuera. Pase varios días acostada en la cama, llorando, diciendo que no aguantaba más, y aunque alguien – ¿Harry? – había traído a un medico, nadie había sido capaz de sacarme del estado en el que estaba.. Una escena me quemaba en las retinas dolorosamente. La escena de Ron siendo... montado por una cualquiera, ¡entregándose tan fácil! ¡Tan fácil! ¡Dios, era tan estúpida!

Cuando por fin conseguí recuperarme lo suficiente para responder racionalmente a las preguntas que me hacían, conté lo que había visto al llegar a casa, y lo que había hecho. Ginny sabía que su hermano estaba en San Mungo, al parecer, tras hacer un mal hechizo, estuve apunto de reírme con su equivocada reacción.

- RETARDADO! ESTÚPIDO Y SINVERGUENZA! Deja sólo que mamá sepa esto, él va a volver a casa y nunca más va a poder salir a la calle... !Oh ni siquiera lo intentara¡

- Ginny... no me importa. – Dije lentamente, limpiándome el rostro y abrazando una almohada. "¿Por cuánto tiempo mas quieres sufrir?", lo oía constantemente en mi cabeza.-Ginny me canse. Me canse de todo...

- Hermione...

-En serio, Ginny, si Ronald quiera tener relaciones con prostitutas de una vez y morirse ahogado en su propio vomito, que así sea. Estoy cansada de intentar hacer que esto funcione. Me cansé de intentar amar a Ron, simplemente me cansé.

Ella, de nuevo delgada y esbelta, me miró con pena. Había tenido su cuota de sufrimiento en el amor, pero sabía que Harry la amaba. Y ella lo amaba también. Eran una pareja, y por encima de todo una familia feliz. Para Ginny, era incomprensible lo que pasaba conmigo, sólo sentía pena.

-... odio decir esto, Hermione, porque Ron fue y es un imbécil, pero él sufrió cuando tu te fuiste a dar clases,sufrió mucho con todo lo que sucedió con vosotros y... tu sabes, Ron se hace el fuerte, pero él no lo aguanta.

- Bueno... me cansé de aguantar por nosotros dos.

Ella no intentó contestar ante la resolución dura en mis ojos.

Los días pasaron. Yo había decidido dejar de sufrir. Era la segunda vez que él me decía algo que me hacía tomar una firme resolución en mi vida, pero la verdad es que él tenia razón. No podía sufrir siempre, luchar por una causa perdida. Ya había hecho bastante por mi matrimonio, mucho más del que había sido capaz. Si no había estado en lo cierto aún así, entonces que se acabara de una vez, antes de consumirme por completo.

Pude conocer personalmente al pequeño Albus. Era un niño de cabellos negros como el padre, e intensos ojos verdes. James no tenía los ojos verdes, aunque también se pareciera mucho a Harry. Aprendí con Ginny a cuidar de él, pequeñas cosas que una mujer aprende casi naturalmente cuando tiene un hijo.

La Navidad se aproximaba, y yo me esforzaba cada día mas para superar la tristeza, y simplemente aprovechar. Sabía que Harry y Ginny también iban a visitar a Ron, y al fin y al cabo era bueno que alguien cuidara de él. Ronald era incapaz de vivir solo, y después del momento inicial de rabia y frustración, no deseaba que él muriera, quería que encontrara una persona ideal y que fuese feliz con ella, fuese quien fuese. Solo que me dejara vivir mi vida también.

Era víspera de Navidad, estaba ayudando a Ginny a preparar una pequeña cena para nosotros. Me sentía medio culpable viviendo allí sin permiso, estorbaba en la vida de ellos, pero Harry siempre insistía que podía quedarme el tiempo que yo quisiera. Aquel día, llegó cubierto de nieve, por la puerta de la cocina, arrastrando atrás de sí un trineo con un niño de dos años sentado en el.

- ¡James! Mira como estas, hijo... – Ginny corrió y cogió al niño en su regazo. – Harry, ¿como puedes dejar a un niño tan pequeño recibir tanta nieve?

-¡Ah, Ginny, la gente estaba divirtiéndose! Adora el trineo... tengo ganas de que Albus sea mas grande para ponerlo también.

-!Ni te atrevas, Harry Potter, poner a mis dos hijos para coger una pulmonía¡ Vamos a bañarte James, vamos...

Ginny se fue riendo con el niño. Harry se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina.

- Va a matarme cuando vea que compre una escoba infantil para él.

-¡Oh, lo hará! – Dije, riendo, dándole algunas patatas para que las pelara. – Harry, estáis seguros de que tu y Ginny no prefieren pasar navidades en la Madriguera con el resto de la familia Weasley?

- Estamos seguros, Mione, tranquila. Queremos pasar las navidades nosotros solos, y la hubiéramos pasado solos incluso si tu y Ron no os hubierais peleado.

-¿ Como esta él?

Harry me miró, y noté un cierto desagrado detrás de las gafas redondas.

-... aún le sigue picando.

Me sonroje. Ahora me parecía exagerado haberlo hechizado.

-¿... pero aparte de eso...?

- Él está bastante desgraciado, Hermione, pero sabes que se lo mereció. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que fue un idiota contigo, y no sólo por... por aquello. Pero tu sabes como es Ron, él se hace el fuerte, pero...

-No lo resiste, yo lo sé. Sabes Harry, yo no quiero que él sufra. Lo intentamos, y no funciono...

-Se lo diré cuando lo vea. Por cierto,¿de verdad que no quieres pasar la Navidad con tu familia?-

- Ah, sabes como son papá y mamá, compraron un billete de avión para alguna parte y se fueron, yo ni sé donde. Les encanta viajar, y yo no tenia muchas ganas.

- Entiendo... – Harry cambió de asunto.

Entonces Ginny volvió con el pequeño oliendo jabón de bebe en sus brazos. Lo soltó en el suelo y James corrió hacia su padre.

- ¡Papa!¡Regalos!

- Después James, no es hora para sacar los regalos. –Dijo Harry, cogiendo al chico y acurrucandolo en su pecho. – ¿Que quieres que te regalen?

- Una escoba.

Bajé el rostro y me eche a reír, Ginny comenzó a ponerse las orejas rojas.

- ¿Harry Potter, tu por casualidad le compraste una escoba?

-Bueno...

- ¡Harry! ¡Tiene dos años!

-Yo tenía una escoba con un año de edad! Lo leí en una carta de mi madre...

-¡La carta! –Me había olvidado completamente de la carta de Severus, con todo lo que había sucedido. Me puse una mano en la frente y deje el cuchillo de pelar patatas encima de la mesa, y salí corriendo a la habitación. Tardé un minuto para encontrar el pergamino en medio de mis maletas, entonces volví a la cocina, donde Harry y Ginny aún se miraban.

- Harry,disculpame, me olvidé completamente de esto...

- ¿que es eso, Hermione?

- Es una carta... de Snape.

- ¿De Snape?

Me senté cerca de él y le puse el pergamino encima de la mesa, sintiendo como el miraba a la pelirroja qué estaba detrás de mi espalda.

-Un día antes de... de que yo me fuera de vacaciones, hable con él. Él conocía tu madre muy bien, Harry, entonces le pregunté por qué nunca te había dicho nada sobre ella ... al día siguiente, me entregó esto para dártelo. Dijo que yo podía leerla si quería, pero creo que tu debes leerlo primero.

El silencio había caído en la cocina. Ginny apago el fuego y mandó a James ir a jugar al salón, mientras Harry cogía el pergamino y lo abría lentamente, los ojos fijos en el papel. Miró para Ginny, luego para mí, y nuevamente para la carta, antes de desdoblar las tres hojas de pergamino escritas en una caligrafiá fina y formal. Ginny se sentó al lado de su marido. Y le dio ánimos apretándole la mano.

Harry comenzó a leer. Vi sus ojos que pasaban de incrédulos a espantados, y enseguida una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, antes de cubrirse la boca con la mano. Observé, en silencio, sus ojos avanzando en la lectura, su barbilla temblar levemente, y vi cerrar la mano sobre la mesa. Cuando finalmente Harry dejo caer la carta, había dos pequeños y silenciosos ríos de lagrimas en su rostro,brillando levemente con la luz de la vela.

Él se cubrió el rostro con las manos, suspirando, intentando retomar el control. Yo estaba comenzando a preocuparme con que atrocidades Snape podría haberle escrito en aquella carta, cuando Harry quitó las manos del rostro, los ojos aún llenos de lagrimas, sonriendo.

-... hazme un favor, Hermione? Cuando vuelvas a Hogwarts, dile al profesor Snape que... que él me dio el mejor regalo de navidad de mi vi... – Harry tragó saliva. – Dile 'gracias' por mí vale?

Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro sonriente, Ginny sonrió a Harry y lo abrazó. Él pasó los brazos en alrededor del cuello de su mujer y se quedó mucho tiempo con el rostro escondido en el cuello de ella. Me sentí un tanto intrusa en aquel momento, aunque también tuviera un bola de lágrimas de emoción atascado en mi garganta. Severus había hecho llorar y sonreír a Harry, la mismo tiempo...fue surrealista pensar en ello.

Justo Severus Snape, ex- mortifago, ex-profesor más odiado de la escuela, ex-espía para cualquier cosa mala que comenzara a suceder en el colegio... justo ese hombre había dado a mi mejor amigo el "mejor regalo de navidad de su vida ". Severus... ah, Severus... ¿que misterio sería ese que lo hacía parecer un ángel y un demonio, un villano y un héroe?

Me levanté con la intención de salir y dejar solos a Harry y Ginny , pero finalmente se alejó un poco de la pelirroja para mirarme.

- Espera, Hermione... dijo que tu lo podías leer, leelo.

- No sé si eso es correcto, Harry...

- Por favor, Mione, leelo. Tal vez esta carta también sea para ti.

Mis ojos se posaron en las tres hojas de pergamino esparcidos encima de la mesa, y lentamente las junté nuevamente. Bajé los ojos, no estaba segura si quería leer aquello. Aún recordaba la sensación desagradable de oírle hablar de Lily.

- ¿Te se importa si lo leo en mi cuarto, Harry?

-... No, ves allí...

Cogiendo las hojas, me refugié en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Harry, y me acomode en la cama antes de comenzar a leer. Podía oír la voz grave de Severus al pasar los ojos por las palabras, y podía verlo escribiendo aquello en la callada noche, solo en su cuarto, la luz anaranjada de una vela reflejando en su piel.

_"Señor Potter. Sé que al comenzar a leer estas líneas, estará esperando lo peor. Sé lo que piensa de mí, y no puedo decir que está del todo equivocado. Ya en la escuela me llamaba murciélago viejo y amargado... creo que fue en el que mis años de vida me transformaron, de hecho. _

_Pero está carta no es para hablar de mí. No... su amiga insufrible sabelotodo Granger me convenció de escribirla, al observar que yo sabía mucho más sobre su madre que usted. En toda su honor Gryffindor, Granger no cree que sea correcto, y por hora prefiero no contrariarla, ya que ella ha sido aquí en esta escuela una de mis compañeras más queridas, a pesar de todo. Considere esto entonces un pequeño agradecimiento frente a todo lo que usted hizo por el mundo mágico, por Hogwarts y también por mí._

_Conocí a Lily Evans cuando..."_

Severus contó detalles. Detalles tan pequeños que me sorprendí que todavía se acordara de todo. Describió bastante bien el parque donde Lily y su hermana Petunia acostumbraban a jugar cuando eran niños, y también describió las primeras hechizos involuntarios de la pelirroja de ojos verdes. Dijo, con todo detalle, la apariencia que tenía ella cuando entró a Hogwarts, y describió minucias de sus hábitos. Contó también, aunque un poco a mala gana por lo que percibí, como Lily había conocido a James Potter, como era él cuando era más joven, y como poco a poco se fue transformando en un hombre decente, sólo por deseo de ella.

"... me di cuenta que Lily estaba enamorándose de él cuando, una tarde, la vi yendo en dirección de un malhumorado Potter, para preguntar que le pasaba. Usted ya sabe, y no voy a retrasar en eso, en los sentimientos que tenia por su madre. En aquel momento, me di cuenta que la había perdido para siempre. En ese momento, observando a mi adorable amiga de la infancia abrazar cariñosamente a mi más odiado enemigo, fue el momento que me hizo en el que soy ahora. Un murciélago amargado, sus palabras. Pero no culpo a Lily por eso, y tampoco a Potter. En el fondo siempre supe que nunca tendría una oportunidad con tan adorable criatura. Con el tiempo, mi amor por ella se transformó sólo en un anhelo doloroso de nuestras épocas de niño, donde ella era mi única amiga. No dejé de quererla Harry, pero dejé de amarla, a fin de cuentas. Entendí, a duras penas, el cuan inocente puede ser el primer amor."

No sé si Severus escribió aquella carta pensando sólo en su pasado, o si la escribió pensando también en mi propia relación con Ron. El hecho es que me veía reflejada en los sentimientos de él, desde las primeras señales de un sentimiento casto, hasta las últimas torturas silenciosas, las últimas noches solitarias, antes de comenzar a sentir un leve, levisimo soplo de aire donde antes sólo había dolor. Pasé a la última hoja.

_"Me acuerdo nítidamente del día en que supe que Lily había muerto. Hacía más de dos años que no nos veíamos, no nos hablábamos, ni intercambiábamos cartas. Era arriesgado, teniendo en cuenta mi posición, mantener contactos con cualquier lado del ministerio además de los que me mandaba estrictamente el Señor Oscuro. Me acordé casi al instante de una conversación que habíamos tenido hacia mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, aún en la escuela. Lily había dicho que cuando muriera, quería una fiesta, y no un funeral triste. Dijo que quería ser enterrada alado del amor de su vida, con un lirio blanco en las manos entrelazadas. Dijo que quería que en su lápida escribieran sobre el cuan buena esposa y madre había sido, y también quería que escribieran que había amado, por encima de todo, a pesar de todo, porque esta era la cosa más importante._

_Intenté hacer que se cumplieran su voluntad. Aún hoy, a veces visito Godric Hollows, y dejo un lirio blanco en su tumba. Pido que, si pudiera, haga lo mismo. Ella adoraba los lirios blancos, y estaría feliz de saber que su hijo sabe eso. _

_Por último, Potter, una vez mas obligado. Por ser el niño de la profecía, por haber cumplido con su destino tan valientemente. Después de la muerte de Lord Voldemort, pude finalmente conocer mi unica familia, mi media-hermana y mi sobrino. Tal vez se sorprenda al saber que también tengo una familia, como su amiga Hermione se sorprendió._

_No los culpo, aún soy bastante torpe para demostrar sentimientos de un ser humano normal. Pero tengo, crealo Potter. Yo aun conservo la capacidad de amar, en algún lugar. Tal vez no un amor puro e inocente, pero aun así amar, como a su madre le hubiera gustado. Como un día ella me enseñó. Me Gustaría que usted entendiera eso..._

_Atentamente,_

_Severus Prince Snape."_

Mi mirada se quedo en la última línea. En la última línea de la caligrafiá fina, rebuscada, del negro en el anaranjado del pergamino. _"Me Gustaría que usted entendiera eso..."_ Era casi físico, casi podía sentirlo susurrando estas palabras en mi oído. Para mí, no para Harry. _"Yo aun conservo la capacidad de amar... me gustaría que entendiera eso...Hermione..."_

Cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar por la sensación de que estaba a mi lado, tan cerca, al alcance de la mano, allí mismo, consolándome, abrazándome. Si aquello era un hechizo, no lo sé decir, pero el hecho es que me sentí completamente bien, por primera vez en ese año.

No me sentí sola.


End file.
